


I Fell In Love With A Fucking Asshole.....

by Mr_Suicidal_Sheep



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Bill is very sad, Bill's Dad is a jerk, Child Abuse, Feels, Fingering, Highschool AU, Human bill, Insane Bill Cipher, Kid Bill Cipher, M/M, Oral, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Bill, but also sex, may add more tags later, sad Bill, then they fall in love, they hate each other at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep/pseuds/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep
Summary: One day, a strange kid shows up at Dipper's school and turns his whole life upside down, but there's more to this kid than meets the eye. What will happen when Dipper finds out some interesting things about the kid?I'm terrible at summeries and this is my first story on here.





	1. First Encounter

Let it be known that Dipper Pines hated Bill Cipher. He loathed the blonde's existence since the day they met. Not only was the guy insanely attractive, but what's worst is that he knew he was.

Curly, poofy blonde hair that dropped down and covered his right eye. His lips looked soft, kissable even. His one visible eyes was molten gold in color and was accented by long lashes. Dark freckles dotted his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. His skin, the color of fresh honey, was smooth as silk. A slender frame and a well shaped ass completed him. The teen was drop dead gorgeous and Dipper hated it. 

Bill was actually pretty short compared to most juniors in high school, he was a whole head shorter than Dipper himself, then again Dipper had grown pretty tall after his growth spurt. The first day he saw the other, Bill was being picked on for his height by some of their peers. Dipper was about to step in when the blonde started talking about "Reality being an illusion" and "You only insult me because you're inferior in some way, most likely intelligence wise." He then proceeded to shove past them in favor of speaking to a teacher.

They didn't officially meet until three days after the incident, in their advanced English class. Their teacher seated Bill next to the brunette after he made a girl cry by telling her that her life was meaningless and that she didn't have anything to look forward to. After twenty five minutes of silence, Dipper decided to introduce himself. The other just stared at him before beginning to mutter something about "Ursha Major...." Other than that, the blonde completely ignored him, even when he tried to start a conversation.

"So, you just moved here? That's cool. Where from?"

He was answered with silence. He swallowed nervously.

"U-um, okay. Uh, how do you like Gravity Falls so far? I know it's a lot to take in, but this town's actually pretty amazing"

More silence. Dipper was starting to get irritated. 

"It's kinda rude to ignore someone when they're trying to have a conversation with you"

The blonde sighed and set down his pencil that he was taking notes with, turning to face the other. 

"Look, I get that you're trying to be all buddy buddy with me, but just stop. I don't need a friend and I certainly don't need you as one. If you just shut up and leave me alone, then we will never have a problem."

Dipper did a double take. The hell was that supposed to mean?! Did this new, short, blonde guy just insult him?! HIs cheeks flushed red with anger.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You come in here and waltz around like you own the place, when you clearly don't" 

This response caused the shorter to smirk, showing off a row of perfect white teeth that were slightly sharper than average.

"Give it a week, kid and I'll be running this school. No matter who stands in my way, I always end up on top, so just get use to it kiddo"

That shut Dipper up pretty quick. He started down at his notes angrily, wanting nothing more that to put the shorty in his place, but he couldn't. He wasn't as strong as the other guys, his twin sister got all the brawn where as he got the brains. He also couldn't afford a detention for harming another student.

A week passed and, just as Bill had said, the school was practically worshipping him. The teachers adored him for his intelligence and politeness. Girls swooned whenever he walked by, due to that fact they thought he was handsome and acted like a gentleman for them. The guys thought he was a pretty cool kid, making perverted jokes and helping them with homework. Dipper was probably the only person who didn't think of Bill as some kind of god, besides his sister, Mabel. 

"Hey, Pinetree! Think fast!" An obnoxious voice brought the brunette out of his thoughts, only to be hit in the face with a dodgeball and fall flat on his rear. The voice belonged to none other than Bill Fucking Cipher and his group of jocks, sluts, and other lackeys. The blonde started laughing, causing others to join in on his mockery and point at the downed junior.

Dipper groaned and pushed himself up, grabbed his stuff of the concrete of the parking lot and began to walk towards his car. Once he was safely inside his vehicle, he slammed his head against the steering wheel a few times before just laying it there. 

He really hated the new, blonde, definitely not cute in anyway, kid that was terrorizing his life.


	2. What happened to him?

Three months.

Three fucking months.

It's been three months since Bill Cipher arrived and everything had developed a routine. Bill would show up and get pampered to his heart's content, being praised for everything he does. He was just a bag of smiles, rude insults, and perfect hair; until something weird happened.

The day started like any other day; Dipper would wake up, shower, get dressed, and head to school. Then, Bill would torment him all day and there would be nothing he could do about it. Today though, Bill came to school looking like utter shit. His clothes were ragged and out of place, looking like he got dressed in the dark. His usually tidy hair was unruly and messy, probably because he had to leave his home in a hurry, but somehow managed to keep his right eye covered. That wasn't even the worst of it. The blonde had a large bruise on his freckled cheek, seemingly to have been done recently. 

Some of the girls flocked to him, cooing and petting him like he was a stray puppy or an upset child.

"Oh, Bill! What happened to you?"

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

"Did you get into a fight? Oh! Who in their right mind would hit someone so sweet and kind?"

Dipper almost gagged at the last question as he listened to the girls treated him like he was an injured patient and they were all nurses. Bill seemed to be enjoying the attention though, leaning into their touches and making small noises that sounded like he's in pain. The girls herded him over to one of the tables and continued their care while Dipped just scoffed and went back to reading his book.

 

“What do you think happened to him?” Mabel, Dipper’s twin sister, asked from her seat next to her brother. Dipper sighed and looked over at the glittered, sweater loving monstrosity that was Mabel Pines. They may be twins, but they were polar opposites. The female was more outgoing and energetic whereas her brother was a shut in and an awkward sweating machine.

“Don't know, don't care.”

“Dipper, don't be like that.” Mabel glanced up from the newest sweater she was working on and smiled at her lookalike. “Bill’s not that bad.” Dipper scoffed at that.

“Not that bad? Mabel, he's a menace! He torments me everyday!” How could his own sister say that?! Bill was a monster and nothing could convince him otherwise. The kid acted like a spoiled brat when he didn't get his way, whining and throwing a fit. One time during gym class, the coach pulled Bill off the team for using an illegal move and Bill being Bill flipped an entire cart of basketballs; then started kicking the wall, shouting curses the whole time. The blonde was escorted to the office after his little ‘tantrum’. 

“You only say that because you're in denial about liking him.” She chuckled and returned to her sweater, her smile even larger than before.

“I am not in denial and I do not like him.” He glared at his sister, which caused her grin to widen. “What's there to like about him? He's arrogant. He's stubborn. He's spoiled. He's a cheater. Not to mention he's probably sleeping with most of the girls in the school!” Dipper was positive the blonde was a manwhore.

Mabel rolled her eyes and flicked a pencil at the other, shaking her head slightly. “I highly doubt he's sleeping with the girl. If anything, he's sleeping with the Jocks.” When Dipper gave her a confused look, she sighed and continued. “Don't tell me you haven't noticed that the Jocks practically drool over him and are very content with walking behind him? Or that he almost always walks with a limp? Or that he is always the last one out of the locker room, most of the time accompanied by one of the Jocks? Really Dipper, and you call yourself a detective.”

“But the Jocks are not gay”

“Dippin Dots, most of the Jocks are gay as hell. Their girlfriends are cover ups, but everyone knows that they're not straight at all.”

The female Pines twin wasn't stupid, despite common belief. Once you got past the googly eyes and craziness, she was actually pretty smart and incredibly observant. Dipper felt his cheeks heat up as his brain played out a couple of scenarios involving the blonde being pressed up against a shower wall by a guy bigger than him. He imagined the Bill would look over his shoulder and tease the male behind him, a large smirk plastered on his face. That smirk would melt away when the one behind him thrusted his hips and-

“So, you're saying that you think he's gay?”

Mabel nodded. “Yes, yes I do. Now, there is a slim chance he's not, but I'm usually not wrong about these type of things.” She paused to chuckle. “I mean, I was right about you after all.”

The male twin groaned and held his head in his hands. “Ugh, don't remind me.” His sister had insisted that he liked guys ever since they had found out what being gay was. No matter how hard he tried to convince her that he was straight, she always kept insisting. She turned out to be right, though. When he finally came out of the closet, she had spent a whole week saying ‘I told you so!’

“Wait, what does him being gay have to do with anything?”

“If he is gay, then that means you have a chance.”

Dipper was about to tell her that he didn't want a chance when the bell rang, signaling it was time for class. The teenage boy sighed and decided to drop the matter for now. He gathered up his stuff, said goodbye to his sister, and headed off to his first class of the day. Unfortunately, he shared his first class with Bill.

Upon arriving, Dipper noticed that Bill was already in his seat next to the brunette’s, holding an ice pack against his injured cheek. He looked tired, like it was struggle to keep his eyes open, well the visible one. He blinked slowly when he saw the other take his seat, but didn't say anything. That's weird. Dipper thought to himself. Usually he's greets me with an insult or something. He must not be feeling very well at all. 

“Mr. Pines. The second bell has rung and I've already started class. Would you kindly pay attention?”

Dipper’s cheeks flushed red as he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Mrs. Jones” Some of the other kids chuckled at his embarrassment, but Bill didn't. He didn't even glance at him! He just kept gazing forward; his eye looking distant, like he wasn't even here mentally. Something's definitely wrong with him. I've never seen him like this…..wait, why do I care? I hate him and I'm glad I don't have to hear his annoying voice all d-

“Mr. Pines! Do you need to be escorted to the office?”

“N-no, Mrs. Jones! I'll pay attention!”

\-------------------

The day flew by quickly, it was almost the end of school and Bill still hadn't said a word to him. Dipper was starting to get wor- paranoid! Yeah, paranoid. He wasn't worried about that arrogant, blonde brat. Huh, Blonde Brat…..I like it. Anyways, he was getting paranoid because he felt like something bad was going to happen to him as soon as the final bell rang. Bill had probably been storing his rage all day so he could finally take it out on the brunette after school. 

When the final bell did ring, Dipper practically ran out of the room to find his sister. He found her at her locker; talking to her friend, Candy and Grenda. Grenda! Perfect! The teenage girl was huge, built like a pro wrestler, and was very protective of her friends. It was a fact that Bill wasn't necessarily scared of her, he wasn't really scared of anything, but he preferred to keep his distance with her. Every time she got within five feet of him, he would back away and mutter “You monster” under his breath. 

“Hey guys!” Dipper said breathlessly, hunching over to catch his breath from his running. Mabel smiled, Grenda nodded, and Candy blushed slightly; a shy grin on her face. She had had a tiny crush on Dipper since he went through puberty. He was less awkward and more smooth, but not perfectly. He was taller and had began to grow peach fuzz on his chin. It made the dark haired girl like him even more and Dipper was completely oblivious, as per usual. 

They all talked for a few minutes before heading out to the car the twins shared. Dipper was honestly surprised they convinced their Grunkles to buy a decent vehicle, though it was mostly likely Mabel using her ‘piggy eyes’ on their great uncle Stan; he did have a soft spot for the girl even though he would deny it. 

Just when Dipper was about to get in, he noticed something yellow out of the corner of his eye. Bill was walking, alone, with his hands in his pockets. The blonde was never alone after school, so this was strange. He kept his head low, eyes seeming to be glued to the ground. Dipper couldn't deny that he felt a little bit sorry for him. For what? He didn't know.

Shaking his head to clear his head, he got in the driver side of the car. After everyone piled in, they drove off to enjoy the weekend as today was Friday. It was finally the weekend! Dipper could finally relax, but……...something was bugging him, making his gut turn. He knew he shouldn't be so worried about it, but he couldn't help it.

What exactly had happened to Bill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I got busy with school and other stuff. But yeah, here it is. I'm also sorry for grammar mistakes and speeding errors. 


	3. Mr. Cipher?

It was Saturday and the entire Pines family were at Greasy’s Diner, eating pancakes. Everything was going perfect. They had managed to get Ford out of his lab and to join them for breakfast. Stan was attempting to get Lazy Susan to let them eat for free, failing miserably. Mabel was talking about her latest boy crush in school, making everyone groan and rub their foreheads. Ford and Dipper were talking about conspiracy and supernatural things. They were having a great time, until the doorbell rang when someone walked in.

Two people were standing, one was a tall man in business suit, the other was a bit in the short side and was wearing a dark hoodie to hide their face. The man had black hair and piercing green eyes. He half a phone up to his ear as he placed an arm around the smaller’s shoulders (the figure flinched strangely), directing them to a booth not too far away from the Pines family. 

Dipper couldn't deny his curiosity. He had seen the man around town, but he had never seen him with, what he assumed was, a teenager. Dipper had never seen a teen that look anything like the man, so he didn't know if they were his or someone else's. 

Lazy Susan moved away from Stan to take their order. The green eyed man put down his phone and flashed a dashing smile at the owner before ordering.

“One order of pancakes and a black coffee, please” The man’s voice was smooth and light, almost bubbly. Lazy Susan nodded and wrote the order on her notepad, then looked over at the person in the hoodie, ready to take theirs. The man shook his head and waved his hand. “No, nothing for him. He's not really hungry”

Susan nodded. “Is that all, ya handsome fella? Name?” She asked with her usual enthusiasm.

The man chuckled at the flattery. “It's David, madam. David Cipher” The owner nodded and ran off to prepare the food. Dipper’s eyes widened. Cipher? As in…..?

“Bill, sit up. And take off the damn hood! It's unattractive” David’s voice was no longer warm and charming, but cold and stern. It was slightly hushed, but Dipper could still hear. The hooded figure shifted to sit up straight and slowly lowered his hood. A mop of floppy blonde hair poofed into place. Bill had a blank look on his still bruised face, but something was different. His usually covered right was visible and was an icy blue. Heterochromia, it seemed. 

Dipper couldn't believe it. That is Bill’s father?! He looks nothing like him! He was right, David looked nothing like the blonde. The man was pale and muscular while Bill was darker and bit more on the curvy side. Maybe he took after his mother? Or maybe he's adopted. Hell, he could be his step dad for all I know. Then, the brunette grinned. Let's hope I can get some blackmail on the Blonde Brat. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Bill kept his mismatched eyes glued to the table, hesitant to look up. He wasn't necessarily afraid of his father, he just knew that if he did look up, he ran the risk of getting yelled at or being disciplined at home. The teen shivered. Discipline. That's what David called it where as others would call it abuse. 

“Here's your pancakes and coffee!” Lazy Susan came back over with David’s food and set it in front of him before leaving again. Bill bit his lip as his stomach growled, telling him that his body needed food. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the ache in his belly. 

The dark haired man saw this and chuckled. “Are you hungry?” Bill didn't answer, knowing that you don't answer this kinds of questions, especially with his dad. “Maybe you should have thought about that before you kicked me earlier. You know the consequences for being disobedient, William”

Bill winced and bit into his lip harder. He knows I hate it when he calls me that………..Fucker. He took a deep breath and lifted his head up, deciding to take a chance. He was going to be disciplined after this, but oh well. “Don't call me that”

His father raised an eyebrow. “I'm sorry, but I don't believe I heard you correctly. Mind repeating what you said”

Bill’s confidence faulted for a brief moment, but stood his ground. “Don't call me that. Only Mom can call me that.” Oh, he's taking a huge risk mentioning his mother. David’s eye twitched before he set his fork down and pushed his plate to the side, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Struck a nerve there….

“William, what have I told you about mentioning that woman? I believe that I told you that you are forbidden from mentioning her.” Bill held back a scoff, of course he'd bring that up.

“You can't ‘forbid’ me from talking about my mom, you have no right to. Just like you have no right to call me William.” The blonde’s voice was sharp, laced with venom and malice. The man was about to open his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Susan.

“Here's your check, Mr. Cipher!” She set the check down, then scurried off again. David grumbled and fished the money out of his pocket, placing it down on top of the bill. 

“Get up. We're leaving”

Bill put his head down and slowly got out of the booth, his confidence having completely disappeared. “Where are we going?” He asked quietly, even though he knew the answer and dreaded it.

“We're going home” His father got out of the booth and grabbed the teen’s arm; gently at first, but then it got tighter. He lead the smaller outside of the restaurant, Bill keeping his head down the entire time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dipper sat in the booth he shared with his family, who took no notice of the scene not too far away from them, awestruck. He had no idea what to think after hearing something like that. The brunette glanced down at his plate and poked at the food on it, suddenly having lost his appetite. Huh, William…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! And yay again! We get to see Bill's side for the first time! Also, I love reading the comments you guys leave, thank you for commenting and even reading my story. It means a lot. Anyways, hopefully will update in a couple of days.


	4. Not an update......

I'm sorry guys, but the story's going to be on hold for a while. Some things have come up and my attention has shifted for now. School and home are stressing me out and I have to focus on other things for now. I will continue the story, I promis, but not right now. I'm not in the right mindset to write at the moment. I'm really sorry guys, bug I have to work some things out before I continue. Thank you so much for listening and once again, I will continue, just not right now. Thanks guys! Okay, I'm going to go eat some cheesecake and hopefully feel better about everything. Bye bye!


	5. William

Bill was roughly shoved into the passenger seat and his father slammed the door once he was inside, walking around to get in the driver’s side. The blonde pulled his legs onto the seat and drew them close to his chest, hiding his face in his knees. He messed up, he messed up big time. He should have just kept his mouth shut, but his fucking pride got in the way. David got in and started the car with a huff, driving out of the parking lot angrily.

They were quiet for a few moments before Bill decided to speak up. “Dad, I-”

“Not a word until we get home. Then, you have permission to speak.” 

“Plea-”

“Not a word!” The man was fuming, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Bill nodded and curled back in on himself, trying to keep from crying. He was in so much trouble.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. One didn't speak out of fear, the other out of anger. To Bill, the ride seemed to end way too quickly when they arrived to their home. The adult parked the car and ordered the blonde to head inside without him. 

Bill did as he was told and got out of the vehicle and scurried off into the house, leaving his father to gather himself. The teen knew what he had to do, he had to sit in the chair with his hands in his lap and his head down, years of previous punishments having drilled this into the adolescent. It always pleased his father when he was waiting for him in his chair, instead of running off to his room and trying to escape discipline like he had when he was younger.

Running and resisting only makes it worse…. Bill thought bitterly as he heard the door open, indicating that David entering the household. The green eyed human walked towards the younger and lifted his head up, then slapped him hard across the cheek. Before the other could recover, he gripped his chin tightly and forced his child to look at him.

“How dare you? Not only did you mention that fucking bitch, but the way you spoke to me, in public might I remind you, was just unacceptable. You're going to be punished for humiliating me, but first take of the damn hoodie and your shirt along with it”

Bill sniffed as tears gathered in his strange eyes. He attempted to blink them away, but all he succeeded in doing was causing them to cascade down his cheeks. He was more upset about his dad calling his mom a bitch. His mother wasn't a bitch, she was beautiful and kind and she always put Bill before herself, always protected him. She wasn't here to protect him now though……

The blonde hastily did as directed, taking off his hoodie and shirt, revealing proof of the previous beatings the teen had received. Scars and bruises littered the child's dark, freckled body. His father only really beat him when Bill misbehaved or when he was drunk. Bill would take his father’s harsh beating over what he did when he was drunk any day. 

“Turn around, hands on the wall.” David commanded as he freed his belt from his pants, folding it in half. Bill held his breath as he heard his parent lift his arm over his head and took the first swing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, the Pines family headed home to relax for a bit. Mabel immediately greeted her pet pig, Waddles, and started making some more sweaters for her and her friends, even her very picky girlfriend.

Pacifica was…..an interesting person, to say the least. She was cruel, stuck up, and never cared too much for Dipper, but his sister loved her so they tolerated each other. The blonde girl treated Mabel very good and that's all that mattered. As long as Mabel wasn't hurt in anyway, he didn't care who she dated. As long as she didn't date Bill. 

Dipper sighed, he just couldn't keep the asshole out of his mind for very long. At least now he got some new information on the other. Strict father, mother isn't around for whatever reason, real name is William, and heterochromia. One yellow and one blue, and interesting combination.

“Monday should be fun…..”

“What?”

“Nothing, Mabel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Also sorry for it being short. Hope you like it!


	6. Home is where the heart is, they say.

Bill cried out as his father landed the last blow on his lower back, the metal piece tearing into his flesh. By the time the man was done, the blonde was shaking and had blood running down his back in thin lines. Thirty two angry, red lashes marked up the boy’s back, five of them bleeding. Once he realized no more hits were coming, Bill fell to his knees and rested his forehead against the wall, trying to level his breathing.

David took a deep breath himself and set the belt on a nearby table, then clapped his hands together which caused the younger to flinch at the sudden noise. “Alright, now that that is taken care of, Wil-...Bill, go to your room. You're going to bed without lunch or supper tonight.” He sighed and walked into the kitchen, searching for something to eat.

The child slowly pulled himself up and inched his way up the stairs to his room. Unlike most teenagers, Bill kept his room very clean, due to his mild OCD. He couldn't stand something being out of place, if his dad came in and moved something, he would start glaring at the object until his dad realized his mistake and put it back. The room was pretty spacious and had bright yellow walls covered in drawings or paintings the blonde had done. Most were more on the gory and scary side, but they were very well drawn. He did draw happy and ‘normal’ stuff though, he just kept those in a sketchbook no one was allowed to look at.

Bill walked towards his bed and collapsed on it face first to avoid causing more pain to his back. His tears had dried up on his way up the stairs, like they always do. He may cry before and during the punishments, but never after. After was his time to think, so he never wasted that time on crying. So there he laid, thinking for hours and hours before a gentle knock brought him back to reality. He already knew who it was though, so he didn't turn around to look. He didn't even move.

Mr. Cipher opened the door to his son’s room, holding a cup of water and small dish of brightly colored pills of all different shapes and sizes. “Son” He spoke without emotion. “It's time to take your medicine.” He watched the boy slowly sit up, being very mindful of his back. 

The adult slowly made his way over to Bill’s bed, different colored eyes watching him the whole way. He sat down and handed the blonde the cup of water, then one pill at a time. Bill didn't fight or argue like he usually did, he took his medications willingly. He hated his medicine, they made his head hurt and his eyes feel heavy. After he took all of his medicine, he just stared at the ground and held the half empty glass of water. His father sighed and got up, walking out of his child's room. 

Bill laid back down and curled up on his side. He had about tenminutes until the melatonin knocked him out. 

Ten.

Ten…..

Ten year old Bill Cipher was hell on wheels. Running around, getting dirty, breaking things, climbing trees, jumping out of said trees, all those crazy shenanigans that kids do. A lot of things happened to Bill when he was ten. He lost his last baby tooth. He started fifth grade. He learned how to play basketball. His mom left him…..

Mrs. Cipher, Hazel, meant the world to Bill. There was never a mother that cared more about her child than how she did hers. That strong bond between mother and son that only few understood. His mother was kind and gentle, never yelled or hit her son, even when he was being difficult. Whenever he was sad, she would always pet his hair and kiss his nose, making him giggle every time. When Bill was smaller, Hazel would set his feet on top of hers and they would dance around in the living room. When it was bedtime, she would tell him everything she loved about him, then she would sing him to sleep, giving him a goodnight kiss on his forehead. She loved him so much, more than anything in the world.

Bill shook as a soft sob traveled through his body. He hated remembering, but he also cherished the memories he had of his mom. No matter what his dad says, his mom was the greatest mom to ever exist. With drowsiness pulling at his eyelids, the blonde slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long.


	7. Monday

“It's Monday! Yay!” Said no one ever. 

Dipper slammed his head down on the cafeteria table and let out a loud, draw out groan. Mabel, who was sitting next to him, rolled her eyes and continued flirting with Pacifica Northwest. Mabel was one of the few, very few, people that were immune to the Monday's power and took Mondays in stride. Dipper on the other hand….

“Ugh, fuck me!”

“Gladly~” Came a familiar purr. 

The male twin slowly pulled his head up to glare at the smirking blonde that had wiggled his way into the open seat next to him. His bruised cheek had faded from a extremely dark spot to just some light discoloration. His blue eye was also covered, as usual. The only thing different about Bill was a faded yellow hoodie that look like it had been through a few years of abuse. Also the gold triangle earrings.

“What do you want, Cipher? Mondays are bad enough as it is without you coming along to bother me.”

The shorter male shrugged and just kept on grinning, like he always does. “My purpose in life is to annoy you, Pinetree. If I didn't do that, what would I do with my spare time?”

“I don't know, maybe go annoy someone else, William” Dipper spat his real name like it was the most vile thing he had ever said. Bill went stiff and his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white, all the while his visible eye twitching. He shot up and grabbed Dipper by the collar of his shirt, looking ready to kill.

“I don't know how you know it, but don't say that name, ever. Or I will personally rip out your insides and use them as Christmas decorations.” He hissed, surprisingly calm, before he shoved the brunette away and stormed off around the corner. Everyone watched him leave and then shifted to look at Dipper, who felt very small all of a sudden. Bill had never done that before. The blonde would playfully threaten him and shove him around a bit, but never threaten his life so seriously and make it sound like a promise. 

“What the heck just happened?” Mabel was just as stunned as her brother.

“I think I might have fucked up….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Bill hadn't showed up for any of his classes and was nowhere to be seen when school ended. After driving home, he told his family that he was going for a walk, that he needed to clear his head. So here he was, walking towards the playground. Why the playground? He wanted to sit on the swings, plan and simple. 

It was October and the temperature had begun to drop, the leaves turning into a kaleidoscope of warm colors. Halloween was just around the corner, so there were decorations everywhere. Dipper hated the cold, preferred the summer over the harsh Oregon winter. 

As the high schooler approached the playground, he noticed a figure in a yellow hoodie sitting on the swing set, kicking his legs idly. It was Bill. Fuck. Dipper had half a mind to turn a bolt, but his other half demanded that he go over there and apologize to the blonde for this morning. He shouldn't have used his birth name, he of all people should know what it's like to not want to be called by your real name. Curse him being a nice person. So he trudged forward and sat down right next to his bully. The scent of smoke assaulted his nose before he could even look at the other. 

“Hey” Dipper spoke softly, hoping to not upset Bill more that he already was. Bill glanced at him for a second, a lit cigarette between his lips, and his golden eye pierced through Dipper’s very soul. The blonde took a deep drag and blew the smoke out slowly, not seeming to care that the Pines twin was right next to him. “I'm sorry about what I said this morning. It was uncalled for.”

Bill chuckled lightly, turning to grin at the other. “What, did your mommy send you here to apologize? Did you come here on your terms and actually feel sorry, or are you just scared of me and hope that by apologizing I'll spare your sorry ass?” The look in his single eye said that he doubted that Dipper actually felt sorry. He took another drag.

“No, I actually feel sorry for what I said. I know what it's like to hate your given name.” The brunette looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Bill.

“No you don't. It's one thing to hate your name, it's another to not be able to hear it without your heartbreaking.” 

Dipper was about to ask about what he meant, but thought against it and changed the subject. “Why are you here by yourself? Usually, your friends are all over you”

“They aren't my friends, I don't have any friends. They're more like minions than anything. That and I didn't want to go home.” The shorter scoffed and hugged himself as a cold breeze ripped through his body, shivering slightly.

“Why don't you want to go home?” Dipper thought it was probably because his strict dad was going to make him do his homework or something.

“Because reasons, Pinetree.” Another long drag.

“Does your dad know you smoke?” 

“Nope, but he'll find out eventually. Just another thing for him to be disappointed about.”

“What about your mom?” Dipper was treading into dangerous territory now, but damn he was curious.

The blonde visibly stiffened, but whether that was the cold or something else, Dipper didn't know. He didn't respond for a long time, just hugged himself tighter and breathed more nicotine into his lungs. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of awkwardness, he spoke, only to say “I'm not about to open myself up to you and tell you my life story.”

“Wh-”

“Alright! You got your answers, now it's time for mine. How did you know my name?” At least he was acting like himself……

“I overheard you and your dad at the Diner on Saturday”

“Why are YOU here by yourself?”

“I needed to clear my head and wanted sometime to myself since my sister and I share a room.”

“Why did you come over here when you know I might have beaten you up?”

Dipper hesitated. “.....Because I wanted to apologize and you looked kinda lonely”

“Final question, have you ever smoked or done anything even mildly bad?”

He bit his lip. “I once took an extra juice at breakfast without paying for it…” Bill bust out laughing, causing Dipper to flush red. “What?! Why are you laughing?” It took a while, but Bill eventually calmed down and collected himself.

“I'm laughing because you're such a goody two shoes! You think stealing an extra juice is bad? Seriously?” Dipper’s blush deepened as he crossed his arms and pouted. What could he say? He took more after his Grunkle Ford than Stan. The blonde stood and stretched a hand out to the blushing brunette. “Come on.”

Dipper was hesitant at first, should he really just go with Bill, his bully? Said bully had a soft smile on his face, seeming to hold no malicious intent. As he felt his defenses crumbling, Dipper sighed and grabbed the other’s hand, who hauled him up. Bill started to drag him off, which caused the taller to ask. “Where are we going?”

“I'm going to show you how to have fun.”

It was at this point that Dipper knew, he fucked up…..again.


	8. Having some "fun"

“Put your hood up” Dipper rushed to follow the blonde’s orders, slipping his hand out of Bill’s hold and sliding his hood over his hat. When he looked back at his company, he already had his hood up and was pulling a plastic bag out from under his hoodie, containing various cans of spray paint.. One, where the fuck did he get those? Two,, why the hell does he need them?

They were behind the bar and Bill looked like a fucking maniac with the grin he was sporting. He shook a black can of spray paint and popped of the cap. 

“What are you doing?!” Dipper whisper yelled, not wanting to get caught, but also not wanting to commit vandalism.

Bill rolled his eye. “Isn't it obvious? I'm having fun” Then, he started to draw with the paint. The brunette sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this battle, and turned to keep watch. He stood there for about an hour, listening to popping caps and paint being sprayed. The teenager glanced down at his watch and started to turn around, groaning quietly. 

“Are you almost done yet? I don't wan-” He cut himself off when he saw what the other had been working on. 

It was only a couple feet wide and high, but it was really well done. In the background, there was a crumbling building and a mushroom cloud that indicated an explosion. In the center, there was a giant illuminati watching over everyone. It's bricks looked off place and a couple seemed to be missing, revealing gory insides that highly contrasted with the yellow bricks. The eye was bleeding and pierced through Dipper’s soul. Fleshy tendrils were emerging from behind the illuminati, reaching out to grab something. It was fucking terrifying and fucking amazing. 

“Sorry, it took so long, but you know what they say, can't rush art.” Bill said while finishing up some writing at the bottom. Once he was done, he tossed the can carelessly to the side and smiled at Dipper. The words written shook the brunette to his core. 

Always watching :)

“Well? Do you like it?” Bill asked, as if he needed praise for what he did. He had paint all over his hands and his face, making him look surprisingly cute. 

“It's….amazing. Where did you learn how to do this?” The shorter teen’s cheeks flushed slightly, that was knew, as he looked off to the side a bit shyly, that was also new. 

“I didn't really learn, it was more like I practiced. Where I grew up, there were a lot of abandoned buildings that no one cared about, so I just did what normal teenagers do and rebelled. Just had fun with it.”

“Why the Illuminati though? Are you….a member or something?”

Bill giggled slightly. “No, I just like triangles and single eyed objects. I'm not part of a secret society or cult, surprisingly. Now” He leaned down and pulled out blue spray paint from the bag, handing it to Dipper. “Your turn!”

At first, he tried to refuse and push the can away, but the shorter persisted with that adorable smile that got teachers to drop detentions. Eventually, the weaker man gave up and took the can, gingerly applying it to the wall. After about thirty minutes, he stepped back to admire what he did.

It sucked. 

A sloppy little blue triangle with noodle arms and a tiny crooked top hat. He had taken Bill’s lead and made an illuminati, but made it his own. It's eye was closed and had a line through it, a tear drop beneath it. It's arms were hanging at its side limply, the poor thing look very sad. It wasn't even on the same level as Bill’s, but you could at least tell what it was.

“Not bad for a first timer.” Bill praised and almost gave Dipper a ‘good job’ slap on the back, but thought against it when he looked at his hand. 

The brunette smiled, it felt nice getting a compliment from Bill. He and the blonde began to walk off from the bar, leaving the scene to be found by some random citizen. 

“I hate to say it, but that was kinda fun” Dipper chuckled as they walked down the street, the sky just starting to turn darker. Bill grinned and playfully bumped into him.

“Told ya! Ah, I love converting people” 

They stayed out for a few hours, well after dark, just hanging out like friends. They were laughing and shoving each other, having a great time until Bill’s phone rang. The slightly annoying tone shocking the boys out of their haze. The blonde pulled his phone and looked at the caller ID, all happiness draining from his face.

“Sorry, I have to take this….” He walked a few feet away from his companion before answering. Dipper could only watch as Bill talked on the phone, only picking up on a bit of the conversation.

“Hey, dad…….no, I'm with a friend….yes I know…..yeah…….I….just let me-.....fine….I understand…..see you at home…” He hung up and slipped the phone in his pocket before turning to look at the brunette, a painfully fake smile on his lips. “I gotta go, man. Sorry.”

Dipper frowned a bit since he was rather enjoying his time with Bill. “Okay….um, see you later then?” The blonde nodded and started to walk off. The taller took a deep breath. “H-hey! You...uh...can we do this again sometime? I had fun” Bill genuinely smiled and nodded again, then continued towards his home. 

Maybe this could work, maybe they could be….friends. Bill really wasn't so bad…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been busy, but I hope you like it. Please comment, reading them keep me motivated.


	9. The Eye

Over the course of the next few weeks, Bill and Dipper had grown quite close to each other, making them something akin to friends. Everyday after school, they would hang out at the park for a few hours before going off to cause some mischief. The blonde basically abandoned the jocks and sluts in favor of messing around with the brunette, which didn't make them happy, but they kept their grievances to themselves most of the time. 

The two had gotten so close that they began learning things about each other, their favorite things and so on. Bill had even opened up about his past, albeit in small doses and he always avoided talking about his mother or the things his dad does away from the prying eyes of the public. He did talk about where he came from, New York, and what it was like in the big city. He talked about his old friends and how he could still remember the nicknames he gave them. He would smile when he talked about them, especially a girl with wild pink hair he named Pyronica who had a sick fascination with setting things on fire. At first, Dipper thought she was an old girlfriend or love interest, but Bill quickly clarified that she was like a big sister to him. Dipper had inwardly breathed a sigh of relief after hearing that. 

At the moment, the strange pair were sitting next to each other on top of the half circle jungle gym, watching the sunset because they're classy shits. Dipper was biting his lip, mulling over a question he's been dying to ask the blonde. 

“Hey, Bill?”

“Yeah, Pinetree?” The boy in question turned to look at his friend, giving him his full attention.

Taking a deep breath, the Pines twin went for it. “Why do you always have your right eye?” Of course, he knew what was under the poof of hair, but he wanted to know why Bill would go through so much trouble covering it. He should be pride he has such a cool genetic mutation. 

 

The shorter was silent for a moment, probably trying to gather his thoughts. “Pinetree. My eyes aren't the same color like yours, like your sister’s, like everybody else. Heterochromia the doctor called it, I just called it a curse. When I was little, back when things got to me easily, kids would always tease me about my eyes, call me a freak. ‘Two-Faced’, ‘Half n Half’, ‘Blue Eyed Monster’. As you can see, they weren't that creative, but it still hurt. One day, some older kids cornered me after school and pushed me down. The leader got on top of me and pulled out a pair of scissors, saying he was going to do me a favor and make me normal.”

Bill took a breather for a second before continuing. “Just as he was about to bring the scissors down, a teacher showed up and helped me out. I was so scared, I threw up, which is funny now that I look back on it.” He chuckled a bit, then looked Dipper straight in the eye. “That's why I keep it covered, I'm terrified that that will happen again and nobody will be around to save me. I could fight one or two people off, but a whole group? I'd be fucked. Unfortunately, my old man doesn't understand my struggle and makes me clip my bangs back in public, I usually just keep my head down though so it's alright.” 

Dipper let him finish, taking in everything he says. He could understand the teasing, but the threat of having your eye ripped out? What kind of school did Bill go to as a kid? Where any of those children remotely stable? Now he was starting to figure out why Bill is as sadistic as he is, if this story was anything to go by. 

“Bill, I'm glad you told me.” The brunette gently placed his hand on the other’s shoulder and smiled. “Would you show me? I promise I won't laugh or anything like that.” He really wanted to see the eye up close, for SCIENCE!

Bill sighed and tried to majestically flip his hair out of his face, only for it to fall back into its previous position. The two shared a quick laugh, lightening the atmosphere q bit. The blonde lifted his hand and brushed the hair away, slowly opening his discolored eye. Dipper couldn't hold back his gasp, it was prettier up close! I mean, cooler up close, yeah. It was a light blue and as cold and unforgiving as ice with tiny specs of cerulean scattered inside the iris. Add in his pretty face, dark lashes, and the light from the fading sun and he shifted from the annoying blonde Dipper had started to call friend to the most beautiful person the brunette had ever seen. 

Damn, he was so fucking gay…...for Bill…..shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Alive! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments, they keep me motivated! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. Anyways, I hope you guys like it so far. I'll probably post the next chapter soon.


End file.
